Amor Adolescente
by Celina-neko
Summary: Esta historia no es mia :( la vi en un librillo del examen Enlace y me gusto xD solo cambie los personajes... Sus padres eran compañeros de trabajo pero cuando ellos se separan no pueden soportar no seguir viendose y no decirse lo que sienten :3


Amor adolescente

Todo cuanto había en mi cabeza estaba relacionado con el. Era como si mis oídos estuvieran cubiertos por unos tapones y no escucharan más que su nombre o cualquier palabra que salía de su boca, de esos labios carnosos y perfectamente perfilados. El era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres. Era moreno y sus perfectos ojos azules se clavaban en mi mirada cada vez que me hablaba. Cada sábado, mis padres quedaban con los suyos y salíamos todos a cenar. Desde hacía unos meses mis padres me daban a elegir si acudía o no a la cena, o si en cambio, prefería salir con mis amigas. Lo que ellos no sabían es que esa cena era lo que más feliz me hacia durante toda la semana.

En clase, siempre estaba ausente pensando en el sábado pasado o en el modelito que me pondría para el siguiente. Mi prima Sakura era la única que sabía lo que yo sentía por Naruto, pero ella era demasiado alocada y no me podía dejar llevar por sus consejos. Siempre me decía que le confesara a Naruto lo que sentía por él, pero yo era demasiado tímida para esas cosas, además yo sabía que el tenia muchas pretendientes y no quería formar parte del club de fans que reunía; quería ser mucho más que eso, quería ser la chica que le hiciera feliz, la que le sacara cada sonrisa, la que tuviera con él hasta el resto de sus días.

Era sábado por la tarde, me disponía a entrar en la ducha cuando mi madre me dio un toque en la espalda y me gire para escucharla:

No te arregles, hoy no vamos a salir – me dijo con la voz algo apagada.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ha pasado? – le respondí muy alterada.

Tu padre ya no es socio de Minato y por ahora no vamos a salir con ellos.

Sin decir nada, entre a la ducha y me puse a llorar. Esa cita semanal era lo único que me unía a Naruto, y pensar que no lo vería mas se me hacia insoportable. Quizás mi prima tuviera razón y debería haber hablado con él, confesándole lo que sentía. En ese momento solo pensaba en verlo, y si esa oportunidad llegase declararle mi amor. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, pero necesitaba liberarme de eso que tanto me pesaba no haberle contado. No sé cuánto tiempo habría estado en la ducha dándole vueltas al tema, pero mi madre empezaba a aporrear la puerta pidiéndome que saliese, siempre hacia eso cuando veía que me tardaba más de la cuenta.

Estaba ya vistiéndome en mi habitación cuando me dijeron que había llamado preguntando por mí, fui a contestar esperando que fuera alguna de mis amigas para invitarme a salir con ella. Naturalmente le diría que no, pues no tenía ganas de nada.

¿Quién es? – pregunte.

Soy Naruto, no me preguntes de donde he tomado tu teléfono, pero tengo que hablar contigo. Dentro de media hora estoy en tu calle, baja por favor es importante.

Ok, allí estaré – dije, queriendo demostrar indiferencia

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, cada vez latía más rápido. ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Seria bueno o malo?

Rápidamente Salí de casa y espere en la calle a que el llegase. El tiempo se me hacia eterno, y mi nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Pasaban los minutos y pensaba que quizás fuese una broma y que nuestro encuentro no se produciría nunca.

Estaba mirando al suelo cuando vi que una persona salía desde la esquina, poco a poco fui subiendo la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se topo con la suya. Era Naruto. Iba más guapo que nunca. Se aproximo a mí y me propuso dar una vuelta. Yo sentí. Durante todo el recorrido estábamos callados yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él me tenía que decir. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban, ambos sonreíamos y apartábamos la mirada. No me podía creer que estaba sola compartiendo un paseo con ese moreno que me volvía loca. Llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos en unos escalones, entonces él me tomo de la mano y empezó a hacerme cosquillas y a acariciarme, como para romper el hielo. Me encantaba estar con él, en esos momentos más que nunca, sabía que lo quería y que daría cualquier cosa por compartir con el algo más que una amistad de nuestros padres. Entonces, los dos nos callamos y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente uno al otro.

¿no quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte?- me dijo rompiendo esa complicidad, típica de las películas.

Si – le sonreí- dispara.

Mis ojos se congelaron al ver como su rostro se iluminaba al sonreír y, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de cómo había sucedido, note como sus labios se juntaban con los míos y todo se paraba. No pasaban los coches, tampoco lo hacia el tiempo, todo se paro para que ambos nos demostrásemos lo que nos callábamos desde hacia tiempo y que ninguno fuimos capaces de decir.


End file.
